Alan Lama Divina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51327 |no = 1737 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Benché fosse stata dichiarata tesoro nazionale, dopo la caduta del suo regno la spada di Alan andò perduta, ed è stata riscoperta solo di recente. Secondo una teoria, un qualche dio scoprì la lama prima della grande guerra a Grand Gaia e la sigillò dopo aver compreso la minaccia che proveniva dal suo potere. Se ci fosse stato anche solo un eroico portatore di pace armato della spada durante la grande guerra con gli dèi, gli abitanti di Grand Gaia avrebbero potuto evitare il loro destino. |summon = Non importa in che epoca, sarò sempre fedele ai miei ideali, finché ci sarà conflitto in questo mondo! |fusion = Cosa significa per me combattere... Cosa significa per me brandire questa lama... Ti inciderò questa lezione addosso. |evolution = È troppo presto per arrendersi. È quando sembra che non ci sia alcuna speranza che dobbiamo confidare che le cose cambieranno! |hp_base = 6358 |atk_base = 3031 |def_base = 2410 |rec_base = 2232 |hp_lord = 8256 |atk_lord = 3755 |def_lord = 3012 |rec_lord = 2777 |hp_anima = 9373 |rec_anima = 2479 |atk_breaker = 4053 |def_breaker = 2714 |def_guardian = 3310 |rec_guardian = 2628 |def_oracle = 2863 |rec_oracle = 3224 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Giuramento della Spada Radiosa |lsdescription = +60% a tutti i parametri; riduzione del 10% dei danni da tutte le creature; considerevole ripristino PS a ogni turno; i danni subiti aumentano notevolmente la barra BB |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC & heals 1000-1200 + 10% Rec |bb = Radiosità Immutabile |bbdescription = Combo di 16 attacchi di luce su tutti nemici; ripristino PS; aumento ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni; aumento frequenza dei colpi critici per 3 turni; annulla danni critici ed elementali per 1 turno; riduzione danni da tutte le creature per 1 turno |bbnote = Heals 4000-4500 + 32.4% healer Rec, 170% parameter boost, 60% crit & 10% reduction |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Culmine della Spada |sbbdescription = Combo di 19 attacchi di luce su tutti (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); riduzione danni da tutte le creature e probabile vulnerabilità ai danni critici per 1 turno; aumento frequenza colpi critici, barra BB, ATT/DIF/REC e propri ATT/DIF/REC per 3 turni |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 20% chance for 15% vulnerability, 150% self parameter boost, 170% parameter boost, 60% crit, fills 9 BC & 10% reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Chroma: Verde Fradier |ubbdescription = Combo di 23 attacchi di luce su tutti (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO; aumento ATT/DIF/REC, barra BB, frequenza colpi critici e riempimento barra OD per 3 turni; riduzione danni da tutte le creature per 3 turni |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 80% chance to resist KO attack, 350% parameter boost, 60% Crit, 300% OD fill rate, 100% mitigation & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Stirpe del Re Sacro |esitem = |esdescription = Riduzione del 5% dei danni da tutte le creature; +10% a tutti i parametri |esnote = Damage reduction only affects self |evofrom = 51326 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +40% a tutti i parametri |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Incrementa l'aumento dei parametri da +40% a +60% |omniskill2_cat = Speciale |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 |omniskill2_2_sp = 25 |omniskill2_2_desc = Potenzia l'aumento di tutti i parametri dell’AL da +60% a +70% |omniskill2_3_sp = 25 |omniskill2_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di riduzione di tutti i danni elementali dell’AL |omniskill2_3_note = +5% riduzione. 15% riduzione totale |omniskill2_4_sp = 30 |omniskill2_4_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di leggera riduzione di tutti i danni elementali di BB/SBB |omniskill2_4_note = +5% aumento. 15% riduzione totale |omniskill2_5_sp = 20 |omniskill2_5_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di probabile leggera vulnerabilità ai danni critici del SBB e la sua probabilità di successo |omniskill2_5_note = +10% chance & effetto. 30% chance del 25% vulnerabilità totale |omniskill2_6_sp = 20 |omniskill2_6_desc = L'effetto di annullamento danni critici ed elementali per 1 turno del BB dura invece 2 turni |omniskill2_7_sp = 30 |omniskill2_7_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di considerevole aumento ATT, DIF e REC delle creature di fuoco, acqua, terra e tuono per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill2_7_note = 120% aumento |omniskill2_8_sp = 30 |omniskill2_8_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di considerevole aumento ATT, DIF e REC delle creature di luce e tenebra per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill2_8_note = 120% aumento |notes = |addcat = Origini delle Armi dell'Evocatore |addcatname = Alan Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +40% a tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Incrementa l'aumento dei parametri da +40% a +60% *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 *25 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento di tutti i parametri dell'AL da +60% a +70% *25 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di riduzione di tutti i danni elementali dell'AL *20 Sp - L'effetto di annullamento danni critici ed elementali per 1 turno del BB dura invece 2 turni |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +40% a tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Incrementa l'aumento dei parametri da +40% a +60% *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 *25 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento di tutti i parametri dell'AL da +60% a +70% *25 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di riduzione di tutti i danni elementali dell'AL *20 Sp - Potenzia l’effetto di probabile leggera vulnerabilità ai danni critici del SBB e la sua probabilità di successo *20 Sp - L'effetto di annullamento danni critici ed elementali per 1 turno del BB dura invece 2 turni **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}